House of New
by Marceline1
Summary: A girl named Angela moves to Ra Academy Boarding School. Angela is not a normal girl, but maybe thats not a bad thing in this house of weird. Will the stage fright Angela help Sibuna? This is based on the second season characters, it is a completely different mystery. Season two never happened. (I use one riddle that I love from the second season.)
1. Day One

_**H**__ello, I'm sorry I had to_

_**E**__xit for a while. _

_**L**__ikely, I will be gone for a _

_**P**__eriod of time. I am visiting_

_**M**__y dad and one of his_

_**E**__lderly friends._

_Love Angela _

Maybe I should start from the beginning, long before the note; my first day at Ra Academy Boarding School.

First things first, my name is Angela Night. I am an orphan, and I never stay in the same place for too long. The longest I've stayed somewhere is a month. I have almost been all over the world; I am fluent in eighteen languages, and sign language. My accent is British, even though I have been in Brittan the least of all places. I have ankle length brown hair, and blue eyes. My skin is almost colorless, but I have bright red lips. I wear a gold chain necklace with three charms on it. I'm different than most people, by a lot, but for now, all you know is this.

* * *

I wake up, tears streaming down my face. Piper, my best friend, is brushing my hair. I am hoping moving is just a nightmare, but on Piper's bed is my packed bags. I have been staying at Piper's house for the past few days, because my 'parents' had kicked me out. I sit up slowly, tears still streaming down my face.

Piper says, "Your face is as red as your lips."

I can't help but give a small smile. I look at my redheaded British friend, her blue-grey eyes soft and forgiving.

I say, whiney, "Do I have to go?"

She says, "You have been my best friend for a month, you moving is not going to stop that. I know you like music schools better, but," She grows a smirk and says, "I think you will like it there."

Piper starts to braid my hair; it is done so the braid reaches my hips. I dress in my new uniform; a long sleeve white shirt, a red button-up jacket with the school symbol, grey knee socks, a gray skirt, and a red and yellow striped tie.

I eat breakfast and depart. I miss Piper by the time I'm on the train. She is my only friend in the world. She always says, if I looked up from my books long enough, I would make some more.

* * *

I get off the train and take a taxi to the school. It drops me off in front of Anubis House. I grab my two suitcases, and walk up to the door. I knock; a woman with black hair and brown eyes opens the door.

She says, "You're Angela right?"

I nod.

The woman says, "Hello, I'm Trudy, the house mother. Come in, Victor is out for a bit, so I will get you set up."

I step into the house. Trudy picks up one of my suitcases.

She says, "Come with me, I will show you to your room."

We go upstairs to a room with three beds.

Trudy puts my stuff on a bed, and says, "I will leave you to can unpack."

I say, "Thank you, Trudy."

She leaves the room. I unpack only things I need for today and tomorrow, like pajamas, toiletries, my iPod, and several books. I leave all my photos in my suitcases. I shove my suitcases under my bed.

I hear Trudy yell, "Angela, Victor is back."

I walk downstairs and say, "Perfect timing, I just finished unpacking."

Next to Trudy, stands a man with black-gray hair and blue eyes.

He says, "I am Victor. You will begin your schooling tomorrow. For now, you are allowed to wonder the school grounds. Be back by five, and you can't stay here. May I ask why you come a month in the school year?"

I say, "It's nice to meet you, Victor. I came so late because it took that long to transfer me."

He says, "I have somewhere to be, so you should go."

I say, "Let me get something first."

I quickly go to my room and grab a red covered book, and then quickly leave the house.

I walk a bit and then sit in the grass. I open the book near the end; I have been reading a book about a boy named Fabian. There's something you should know; I read magic books. All of them have to do with real people. The story could be past, present or future.

I read a few pages before getting up and walking, still reading. I only have a few sentences left.

_Fabian quickly moves out of the school. He runs into a girl with long brown braided hair. She has pale skin and red lips. _

Wait… is this talking about me?

Just then, a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes runs into me. My book falls out of my hand.

He says, "Sorry."

I freeze; I have problems with talking with peers.

I say, in Esperanto, "Ne senkulpigi, estis mia kulpo."

Translation, 'Don't apologize, it was my fault.'

He says, "Vi parolas Esperanton?"

Translation, 'You speak Esperanto?'

I nod, and say, "I didn't think anyone else did."

He says, "I learned it a few years ago. Do you know any other languages?"

I say, "Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, Hindi, Russian, Greek, Arabic, French, Japanese, Korean, Italian, Bengali, Dutch, Burmese, Javanese, Portuguese, and Malay, Indonesian."

He says, "You know a lot. Why do you know them all?"

I say, "I grew up learning, I have been all over the world. I just realized I never introduced myself. I'm Angela Night."

He says, "Hi Angela, I'm Fabian Rutter."

I say, "What house are you in?"

He says, "Anubis, and you?"

I say, "Same."

Fabian says, "Would you like to go back to the house?"

I nod, and then pick up my book. I open the book to the front page. No writing, I guess the fates have no story for me. I close the book. Fabian and I start our way to Anubis house, talking about why he learned Esperanto.

* * *

**AN: 1. Please tell me who you ship in the second season with Angela in the picture. 2. What do you think of Angela? 3. Do you understand the note at the top? **


	2. Everyone Else

Fabian and I walk through the door of Anubis house.

He says, "You will like some of my friends."

I say, "I might freeze up and say something in a odd language, like I did for you."

He says, "Come with me."

He leads me into a room full of other people. I freeze up. I look at the people around the room. I know some of them from my story; Nina, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Joy and Patricia. Wait a second, I thought Patricia in the book wasn't my best friends twin sister. We had met the first week I was friends with Piper, I had also met Joy.

Now this other boy, is he Mick?

Fabian says, "Everyone, this is Angela."

Everyone comes up to me to greet me.

A boy with dirty-blond hair and dark green eyes says, "Hi, I'm Eddie Miller."

A girl with dirty-blond hair and green-blue eyes says, "I'm Nina Martin."

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl says, "I'm Amber Millington."

A dirty-blond-haired, blue-eyed boy says, "Jerome Clarke, at your service."

A boy with brown hair and eyes says, "I'm Alfie Lewis."

A girl with brown hair and eyes says, "I'm Mara Jaffray."

Another girl with brown hair and eyes says, "Hi, I'm Joy Mercer."

A Piper look-alike says, "I'm Patricia Williamson."

Do Joy and Patricia not recognize me?

Nina says, "You will be sharing a room with Amber and I."

Jerome says, "If you want, I could show you around school."

I whisper into Fabian, "Mi tuj iros kapti libron. Mi revenos post momento." _I am going to grab a book. I'll be back in a moment. _

I quickly go upstairs to my room. I open my red book, but there are no words. I put it next to my other books. I start looking for another book to read.

A voice behind me says, "Hi."

I turn to see Nina.

I say, "Saluton… Ciao… Hallo… Salve… Olá… I mean Hello."

I cover my face with my hands.

I say quietly, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

Nina looks at my very unpacked area, and sits next to me.

She says, "Is this all you have unpacked? I'll help you unpack the rest."

I say, "I don't plan to stay long. This is all I need for now."

Nina says, "Why don't you come make some friends?"

"You've seen what I do when I'm nervous."

She says, "People get less nervous when they have friends around them."

Another girl's voice says, "Nina, if she doesn't want to go downstairs, she doesn't have to."

I turn to face the newcomer; Joy is standing in the doorway. Nina says a quick good-bye to me, and walks past Joy. Joy comes and sits next to me.

She says, "Long time, no see. I don't think Patricia remembers you. How is Piper?"

I say, "It didn't seem ether of you remembered. Piper is fine."

Joy says, "Let's go downstairs, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie are on the market."

I say, "Joy, you know I am not a social person, telling me three cute guys are available is not nice. I'll come downstairs, just let me get a book."

I grab, 'Les Misérables'.

Joy says, "I thought you said a book, not a brick."

I say, "This is a good book, I've read it thirteen times."

"Thirteen, I need to get you a boyfriend."

"I only need Marius," I say, laughing.

Joy and I go downstairs. I sit on the couch, and start to read.

Someone says, "Reading?"

I look up to see Alfie. I freeze; he looks amazing. I can't speak.

I say, "Mi pensas ke vi rigardas bona." _I think you look good._

I hear Fabian laugh behind me.

He says, "You are really nervous."

I blush; _Fabian understood what I said._

Alfie says, "What did you say?"

I say, "I said, you look good."

I blush even more.

Amber says, "He may look good, but he needs some more brains."

I say, "Thanks for the tip. If you don't mind, I feel a bit crowded."

I stand up and walk to the stairs, and sit. I continue reading my book.

I hear Patricia say from upstairs, "I don't trust her, she looks familiar."

Joy says, "She doesn't look like Rufus, if that's what you're implying. Give Angela a chance."

I walk back to the living room to avoid hearing more. I sit next to Fabian, who is talking to Nina.

Fabian asks, "Kiel vi plaĉas ĉi tie?" _How do you like it here? _

I say, honestly, "Mi sentas min iom maloportune." _I feel a bit out of place._

Fabian says, "It gets better, after you get used to it. Nina joined us last year; she could help with making you feel at home. I've been meaning to ask, where are you from?"

I say, "Nowhere, but everywhere. I'm always on the move, new day, new family. I was a little girl when it started, so I don't remember where I started."

Nina says, "New day, new family?"

I say, "I'm an orphan, no one seems to want me."

Nina says, "That's why you said you didn't plan to stay long."

I nod.

Trudy yells, "Supper time."

Everyone heads to the dining area, and sit. There is an empty seat by Nina, at the over-crowded table, so I sit next to her. When the food is served, I only take a small bit of food. I have a very picky appetite. I only enjoy…

* * *

**AN: 1. Do you like Angela/Alfie? (I need a ****couple name for them.) 2. What do you think Angela only enjoys? **


	3. Sibuna

_ Previously; _

_Everyone heads to the dining area, and sit. There is an empty seat by Nina, at the over-crowded table, so I sit next to her. When the food is served, I only take a small bit of food. I have a very picky appetite. I only enjoy… _

* * *

I only enjoy the blood of animals, because I am a vampire. Let's get rid of some rumors, nothing is wrong with garlic, sunlight, holy water or crosses. Wooden stakes can kill me, but so will any unnatural way of death, like getting hit by a bus. I only need to drink blood once a week.

After supper, I head back to the couch, and continue to read.

I hear Alfie say, "Can I sit here?"

I say, "Why not? I don't mind."

Alfie sits, and says, "Can I convince you to put the book down?"

I close the book and put it on the table in front of me.

I say, "Why do you want me to put my book down?"

He says, "I would like to talk to you about… something,"

I say, "Can't think of anything? Let's see, what do you think of… secret clubs?"

He hesitates, but says, "I think it would be fun to be in one. What do you think of them?"

I say, "I think if there is one I could be a good help. I…"

Nina says, "Alfie, you need to come help me with something."

Alfie gets up and says, "Let's finish this conversation later."

I nod.

* * *

_Alfie's P.O.V. _

I walk with Nina upstairs; _I can't believe she interrupted me when I was making a move. _We walk up to the attic where Amber, Fabian, and Patricia sit. Nina closes the door behind us.

Nina whispers, "Fabian and I found out the doll plays a message."

Fabian takes out the doll, and pulls a string on the back of it.

It says, "An athenaeum is the place to look;

Lift the wings to find the book.

Hidden in this book of old:

Water of life, and tears of gold."

Nina whispers, "Does anyone know what this could mean?"

Fabian whispers, "Athenaeum is a word for library."

Amber says, "So we go to the school library tomorrow."

Everyone shushes Amber.

Fabian whispers, "I doubt it's in the school library; it is too new."

Patricia whispers, "What about the old library?"

Fabian whispers, "We'll check the library sometime tomorrow."

I say, "Are we done?"

Nina says, "You can go back to talking to Angela."

I return next to Angela, who has returned to reading.

* * *

_Angela's P.O.V._

I put my book down, again.

I say, "Back from your secret meeting?" I laugh a bit.

He says, "Yes. You were saying, before I left?"

I say, "I am good with riddles and other brain needed operations."

He nods, and says, "Don't go replacing me."

I laugh again.

He says, "Would you like to go out some time?"

I smile, and say, "When?"

He says, "Tomorrow after school."

"That would be nice," I say get up and say, "I have to go."

I go back to my room. Nina and Amber are in there.

Amber says, "You have a lot of books."

I say, "I love to read."

Amber grabs my red book.

I say, "Please, put that down."

Amber opens it, and she says, "It has no words."

I grab the book from her, dropping, 'Les Misérables'.

I say, "It's important."

I open the book to the first page. Written on it is, 'An athenaeum is the place to look; lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old: water of life, and tears of gold."

Another thing; only I can see what is written.

I close the book and put it back, and then I pick up 'Les Misérables'. I put it on top of my red book.

There is a knock at the door.

Fabian is standing at the door, and says, "Nina, Amber I need to talk to you."

They leave the room.

I overhear Fabian say, "Angela can help us with the riddle."

Nina says, "Patricia doesn't trust her. I don't think we should tell her about Sibuna. At least not yet."

Fabian says, "If we don't find this book in the library, that's when we tell her."  
Nina nods and says, "Good idea."

Nina and Amber return to the room.

* * *

**AN: 1. What do you think of Angela being a Vampire? 2. Do you want Angela in Sibuna?**


	4. Becoming a Part

**AN: Sorry for not posting in awhile, I had no edited chapters. I also have writers block so I have one chapter other than this ready to go, i might have more by the time I get to post again.****  
**

* * *

We ready for bed; I take out my braid.

At ten, I hear Victor say, "It's ten-o-clock. You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop."

I roll over in my bed and close my eyes, knowing I won't sleep.

Hours later, I hear Amber and Nina get up, so I follow suit. I ready for school. I bush my hair, and put it in a side braid. Unlike Piper's braid, it reaches my knees. We go downstairs for breakfast. Again, I only take a small bit of food.

After breakfast, Alfie walks with me to the school. It was luck that we ended up with the same classes, so we spent the day together. After school, Alfie and I go for a walk. I start leading him to the library. I have been at this school before, and I know the school grounds inside and out.

As we near the library I say, "What's this building?"

Alfie says, "It used to be the library."

I say, "We should go in."

Alfie says, "It's off limits, we can get in trouble."

I say, "Fine. One day, we should go in."

He says, "Later. Right now I have a surprise for you."

We start to walk back to the house.

When we enter the house, Alfie says, "Close your eyes."

I hesitantly close my eyes.

He says, "Hold your hand out."

I put my right arm out. Something is put in hand.

Alfie says, "Open your eyes."

In my hand is a red lace bracelet. It has a small blue stone on it. On the stone is a flail and crook.

I say, "Where did you get this?"

He says, "My mom gave it to me when I left for here. She told me to give it to someone special."

I say, "I can't take it. I like you a lot, but I'm different," Tears form in my eyes, "I can't take it- it doesn't belong to me. It isn't meant for me."

Alfie says, "Take it, please. I don't just like you, I…"

"Alfie, listen to me. I can't, I'm… I'm not… human."

I put the bracelet in Alfie's hand, and run to my room crying. I lie on my bed face down in my pillow.

I hear Nina say, "Are you okay?"

I sit up, and say, "No."

Amber says, "I told you dating Alfie would end in disaster."

There is a knock at the door. Amber gets up and opens the door.

She says, "You should go."

Alfie enters the room despite Amber's words. He walks up to me, and puts the bracelet on one of my books.

He says, "I asked you to keep it. I don't care about that thing you said."

I say, "You will when you know. You just won't understand."

He says, "I will understand."

"I'll tell you later."

Another knock at the door; Fabian enters the room.

Fabian says, "I told Patricia. She is mad, but she is coming."

Alfie whispers in my ear, "A secret for a secret."

Patricia comes into the room and says, "It's a bad idea telling her."

I say, "Telling me what?"

Patricia checks the hall, and then closes the door.

Nina says, "Last year, some things went on, and we created a group we call Sibuna, and we built the cup of ankh. The first day back, we had a reunion for the original members in the attic. We found a doll that plays a message. We went to where it asked, but we couldn't find what it said was there. Do you think you could help?"

Alfie says, "You can go into the library."

I say, "Of course I will help. I'm now part of a secret club."

Alfie says, "Wait… you knew about Sibuna?"

I nod and say, "That is part of the thing I said earlier."

I grab my red book, and say, "I can read things in this book. They tell me things, by they I mean the Fates. Anyways, I read about you guys finding the cup, in Fabian's point of view. It disappeared when I met Fabian, and now there is a riddle written in it; 'An athenaeum is the place to look; lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old: water of life, and tears of gold.'"

Nina says, "That's the riddle the doll gave us. At midnight meet outside, and we will go to the library."

We nod. I hear Trudy yell, "Supper's ready."

I grab the bracelet and put it on, and then we go downstairs and eat. After supper, Alfie and I go to his room so I can tell him my secret.

I say, "Alfie, you see, I am a… vampire and a type of witch. I won't hurt you or anyone."

He says, "I believe you, and I trust you."

I'm glad that he trusts me; I really like him.

I say, "I'm sorry I made a big deal about it."

He says, "It's okay. See you tonight."

I give him a hug, and say, "See you tonight."

I walk out of the room, just in time to run into Jerome.

I say, "Sorry."

I hear Trudy say, "Angela, phone."

I go into the hall by the phone, and Trudy says, "Someone's called you."

She hands me the phone.

I say, "Hello?"

* * *

**AN: Who do you think is on the phone?**


	5. Midnight

"I miss you. How has it been?" Piper says.

I say, "Well, Patricia doesn't know who I am, and she doesn't like me. Joy hasn't told her. A boy named Fabian is a friend of mine. I got a boyfriend, I think."

"A boyfriend? Tell me," She says.

I say, "Well, his name is Alfie. He asked me out, I said yes, and now I have his mother's bracelet."

She says, "He gave you a bracelet, how sweet?"

I say, "I really like him, there's just something about him that is different."

Changing the topic, Piper says, "Have you met your new dad?"

I say, "I haven't really met him, but I may have seen him. Apparently, I also have a brother. I got a message from the agency about that today."

She says, "I have to go, even though tomorrow I have no school."

I say, "Bye."

I hang up the phone; Nina is standing beside me.

She says, "Who was that?"

I say, "A friend. How long have you been standing there?"

She says, "When you started to talk about having a brother."

Victor says, "Girls go get ready for bed."

I say, "Yes Victor."

Nina and I go upstairs and ready for bed. I am ready by the time Victor says, 'It's ten-o-clock. You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop.'

I lie in my bed and watch the clock.

Nina's alarm goes off at 11:40. We go to Patricia's room and get her up, and we head downstairs trying not to wake Victor as we walk by his office. We exit the house, and wait for the guys.

* * *

_Eddie's P.O.V._

I wake up to Fabian's alarm. I look at the clock. 11:50.

I sit up and say, "Fabian what are you doing?"

He says, "Nothing, I need to…"

I say, "Meet Nina?"

He nods and walks out of the room. I follow him outside a distance away. He walks up to Nina, Angela, Patricia, Amber and Alfie.

He whispers, "Sorry Eddie woke up."

Nina whispers, "That's okay, lets go."

I follow them.

* * *

_Angela's P.O.V._

We head to the library. Inside the library are dusty shelves covered in white sheets.

Fabian says, "This is the library. Nina and I looked for some sort of wings on the books or the walls but there was nothing."

I say, "Did you check upstairs?"

Nina says, "I did."

I walk up to the stairs. I look around the room. On one wall is a large painting of Isis.

I say, "Could the wings be of Isis."

I point to the wall. We all walk up to it. I trace the wings with my finger, and find a button. I push the button and the wing moves up, reveling a hidden compartment. I remove the book from it.

It is old, and looks a lot like a diary. I open it and confirm my suspicions. I hand it to Nina.

She looks at some of the writing and says, "This isn't in English."

Fabian takes it and says, "Angela and I can translate."

I catch a sent; a sent of Eddie.

I say, "I think we should go."

Fabian says, "We should read some of the book first."

I say, "No, that's wasn't a suggestion. I think Eddie followed us."

Patricia says, "He's too stupid to think something's up."

Eddie comes out from behind a shelf and says, "I'm not stupid."

Patricia says, "You were stupid enough to walk out in plain sight."

Before Eddie can say anything I say, "Eddie, can you please not tell anyone?"

Eddie says, "What's the book, and why did you come this late to get it."

I say, "It's a book on my history. I'm not suppose to have it, and I'll get I trouble. Please Eddie."

* * *

_Eddie's P.O.V._

I wait a moment, I can tell Angela is lying, but Patricia seems to want me to think that, everyone does.

I really like Patricia, so I say, "Okay, fine."

Fabian says, "Let's get back to the house or we will be missed."

We all walk back to the house and return to bed.

* * *

**AN: 1. Who do you think her dad is? 2. Who do you think her brother is? 3. Do you think Eddie will find out about Sibuna? **


	6. New Dad

**AN: Just so you know in this story no one has ever drank ****elixir of life.**

* * *

_Angela's P.O.V._

We get up and get ready for school. I'm at my locker when Alfie walks up.

"Hi," I say, and kiss his cheek.

He says, "Hey, Angela. Have you looked at that book?"

I say, "No, Fabian still has it. We're going to read it later."

He says, "Okay. Do you know what might be written in it?"

I say, "I think I've actually heard of this book, it's called the Book of L…"

Over the PA system we hear, "Angela Night to my office."

Alfie says, "He probably wants to meet you. He wasn't here yesterday, and, just so you know, he is also the science teacher."

I say, "I know, it was written in my book, I have to go."

I head to the office and knock on the door.

A voice says, "Come in."

I walk into the office and close the door behind me. Behind the desk is a man with grey hair and brown eyes.

He says, "Hello, Angela. I am Eric Sweet."

I say, "Sweetie? As in, the guy I went to school with for a while."

He says, "Hello, Vampress."

I say, "Why did you guys give me the nickname Vampress? It's stupid."

He says, "I didn't pick it, you know that. Something else you should know, is I now have legal rights to keep you."

I say, somewhat joyfully, "You adopted me?"

He says, "As soon as I knew it was you."

I say, "I have a question, do you know what happened to Raven, Apple Seed, and Monkey?"

He says, "If you don't know what happened to Raven you need to look up more often. Apple Seed is in prison, and Problem is gone."

I say, "Problem? Why do you still call him after that he became our friend?"

Eric says, "You became his friend, his girlfriend to be exact. Do you remember how that happened? You went on a pity date."

I say, "Stop, please. I don't care anymore, forget I even asked. Anyways, I was told I have a brother."

He says, "Yes. His choice was to not tell anyone he was my kid."

I say, "Who is he?"

Eric says, "Eddie Miller. He should meet you, as his sister." Eric says into the PA system, "Eddie Miller to my office."

Moment's later Eddie walks.

Eric says, "Edison, this is your new sister."

I say, "Hi, Eddie."

Eddie says, "New sister? Since when?"

Eric says, "A few weeks ago."

Eddie says, "Stay quite about me okay."

I say, "My plan all along."

Eddie leaves the office. I say, "Bye Sweetie."

He says, "Bye, Vampress."

I leave the office. I walk back to my locker; Fabian is standing talking to Alfie. Alfie has a worried expression on his face.

* * *

_Alfie's P.O.V._

Angela walks away, and I decide to wait for her here. Fabian walks up, a worried look on his face.

I say, "Hey, Fabian."

Fabian says, "I was reading the book, and I don't think Angela is who she says she is."

I start to get a little worried. I say, "What makes you say that?"

Fabian says, "The first page dates to 1976. What is written is about a strange girl arriving at Anubis house. It describes a girl exactly like Angela."

I say, making up a lie, "It could have been her mother. The year would make our parents… sixteenish."

Fabian says, "But the thing is, they have the same name, both are Angela Night."

I can't tell him Angela's secret, but I lie. How about I stall until Angela comes back?

I say, "What did it say about… whatever?"

Fabian says, "Apparently, she was the only girl in Anubis house at the time. There were four guys in the house. Upstairs was for the guys and downstairs was for the girls. No names where mentioned except for Angela's and Victor's."

I say, "Victor? As in our house caretaker?"

Fabian says, "Yes. It's strange."

To my luck, Angela walks up.

* * *

_Angela's P.O.V._

I walk up and say, "What's going on?"

Alfie says, "Fabian read some of the book. The first page is from 1976. Someone wrote that went to Anubis house. A girl named Angela is a new student."

Fabian says, "Alfie."

Alfie says, "She would have found out."

I say, "Alfie had a reason to tell me. Fabian, you are right about that girl being me," I whisper, "I'm a vampire, but can we not mention this to anyone?"

Fabian stares at me, horror filling his face.

I say, "I won't hurt you, or anyone."

Fabian says, "You drink blood?"

I say, "Not human blood, but blood."

Fabian calms down a bit.

I say, "I can give you a lot of insight on what goes on, without the book."

Fabian says, "Who lived in the house?"

I say, "Mr. Sweet, a guy named John, a guy named… I can't remember. The other two guys names are a blank. We called one of them Raven, and the other one Monkey or Problem. Another girl came a week after me. Her name was Ruby."

Fabian says, "One of them was Victor."

I face-palm. "Victor is Raven. I didn't recognize him, and I don't think he recognizes me."

Fabian says, "Was there something you were looking for?"

I nod, and say, "They were looking for something, I don't know what. They told me it would make me happy. So, being anti-social, I helped them without asking. We all became good friends, except Ruby and I didn't get along. Monkey had problems with everyone, but me and Ruby."

* * *

**AN: 1. Who do you think Apple Seed and Monkey are? **


	7. One Bite

Fabian, Alfie, and I start walk to the house, talking about vampires.

Fabian says, "What do you eat?"

I say, "My diet is mainly rabbit and squirrel. If I live on a farm, I sometimes sneak a bit of cow."

Fabian says, "When's the last time you drank human blood?"

I say, "Well, my best friend let me take a bite, so about a week ago."

Alfie says, "Your best friend let you bite her? Why?"

I say, "I was on house arrest and I only eat every three days, so I was starving. She was over doing homework and she noticed that I was hungry and let me drink her blood."

Alfie says, "When's the next time you need something to eat?"

I say, "Actually, today. I'm planning to sneak out later."

Fabian says, "Do you ever kill your pray?"

I say, "No, I couldn't. That's not humane."

Alfie says, "I know this nice rabbit hole. We could go now, and make it back before curfew."

Fabian says, "I kind of want to see you feeding."

I say, "As disgusting as that is, I'll go."

They take me to a herd of rabbits, all scrambling into their burrow.

Fabian says, "How are you planning to catch one?"

I say, "I can talk with animals," I say towards the burrow, "Do we have a brave rabbit? I won't hurt any of you; I would just like some blood. One bite and that's it, and it won't hurt."

A rabbit moves out of the burrow and says, "One bite?"

I say, "That's it."

The rabbit comes towards me. I pick him up and bite his neck. After I pull away, I put him on the ground.

He says, "That didn't hurt."

He takes off for the burrow.

Alfie says, "That is cool."

I say, "It gets boring after a while. Let's get back to the house."

We get to the house. When we enter, Victor says, "It is five ten."

I say, "Sorry, my fault, Raven."

Victor flinches at the name, and says, "Don't let it happen again; your punishment is… cleaning the house Saturday, Trudy will be out."

Fabian says, "Yes, Victor."

He says, "Angela, make sure you help."

I say, "You're still bugging me about that. It was like thirty-six years ago."

Fabian says, "What did you do?"

I say, "I got everyone in trouble and I didn't lift a finger to help."

Alfie says, "You're going to help."

I say, "Fine."

Nina walks into the room and says, "What held you guys up?"

I say, "They showed me a rabbit hole."

Nina rolls her eyes. Victor does too and returns to his office.

Nina says, "Now, tell the truth."

I say, "I did. We were talking about that book."

Nina says, "What do you know?"

I say, "Nothing, just some Anubis house guests from 1976."

Fabian say, "Angela, would you like to read some more of the book?"

I say, "Yes. Let's go."

We walk to his room and start reading the journal.

Translated page:

_Day 2 Tuesday October 1976_

_Angela snuck out last night; afterwards there was blood on her hands. I'm worried about my safety. She talks with Victor a lot, and I think he knows what she is up to. _

_John has been giving her flowers; I understand this because she is hot, very hot. If she weren't evil I would also 'throw myself at her'. _

_On another note, the Halloween dance is on Friday, maybe this year I will be asked out, or have the guts to ask someone. _

_Day 3 Wednesday October 1976_

_Angela, Victor and John have been talking in private and keeping secrets. John calls her 'Vampress', I wonder why. Sometimes Eric will talk with them. _

_Day 4 Thursday October 1976_

_Today Angela asked me to the dance. I told her that I was flattered, but I found her strange. She promised me secrets for the one date. _

_I wanted to know what was going on, so I said yes. It turns out she is a vampire and everyone knew but me. I now trust her, but can I trust myself?_

I close the book, and say, "We had our nicknames by then, except we only called him 'Problem'. I asked him out, because it was a dare. Victor, John, Eric and I drew straws to see who had to ask out someone of the others choice. I lost and had to ask Monkey."

Fabian says, "How come the clue led us to the diary?"

I say, "Someone must have switched the books. Maybe we will find out what we were looking for, and we can follow that instead."

We put the book under Fabian's bed, and leave the room.

* * *

**AN: Do you think they find the ****actual book?**


	8. Note

1. I'm sorry I haven't been posting. I have bad writers block for this story. I have a chapter once I get it back from my beta I will post it. 2. After I finish the other story I'm writing I'm going to start a new story. I was wondering if you had any ideas on what T.V. show I should use. You can check my profile to see what shows I would use, and check my other stories, because I don't want to do it on a show I have already used.


End file.
